Lunch at McDonalds
by Desepere Romantique
Summary: The CSI team struggle to get their orders right, and maybe get an attempted murder to work. unfortunetly for the CSI's involved with the last part, the voiceinthebox... OF DOOM! Doesn't want them to.
1. Anyone up for a burger?

Lunch at McDonalds

A/N this is a good fic, so don't you go trashing it! Especially if you work at McDonalds. Ok?

Chapter One

"Man I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Said Warrick.

"Yea, me too." Agreed Catherine, clutching her stomach. "Let's go see if everyone else wants to go get something to eat."

Pretty soon Warrick and Catherine were laden down with orders .

"Either write it down, or come along!" Warrick yelled to the crowd of people who were all talking at once.

Soon, a few people volunteered to go, including a spiky haired youth (AKA Greg) that yelled, "I'll take orders!"

There was a brief moment of silence, then a chorus of voices yelled "I'm coming!"

Warrick noticed Hodges was missing, and found him in his office, working.

"Hodges, you going?" Warrick asked.

"No." Hodges said, without raising his head. "I've got too much work to do."

Greg appeared behind Warrick.

"What do you want?" He asked with a strange smile on his face.

"Ummm, Cheeseburger with only mayonnaise and lettuce." Hodges replied, not seeing the immanent danger.

"Got it." Said Greg. But what he really wrote down was, _Hamburger w/ everything but mayo And lettuce._

When Greg was out of the haring of Hodges, he forced an evil laugh. The room went deathly quiet.

"Um, let's go now." he said, moving toward the parking lot.

They all loaded up into the Tahoe's with Warrick and Catherine an the front, and Grissom, Greg and Sara in the back. But not necessarily in that order. Sara was stuck in the middle of Grissom and Greg.

"Uh, Cath, want to trade seats?" Sara asked.

Catherine twisted around in her seat to take a look at the backseat. She smiled and said, "You're on your own for this one."

Sara huffed and extended her lower lip.

Grissom leaned over and said, "Is Miss Sidle pouting?"

Sara smacked him upside the head. "Oh shut up Grissom." She smiled a little at him.

Suddenly, 'Eye of the Tiger' came on the radio and greg started jerking and thrashing.

"Are you having a seizure?" asked Sara.

Greg stopped the weird thrashing.

"No, I'm dancing." He replied, before getting back to his 'dance'

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I'd hate to se him without being restrained by a seatbelt."

Greg stopped his dance once more.

"Hey! That was mean!"

"You have to realize I'm a mean person, Greg." Sara smiled.


	2. my bad

Chapter Two

Haha, I got you all exited didn't I! Well, here's the thing… I would have posted the second chapter last week… there's only one thing wrong. We're missing basicly the whole chapter. Yes, we wrote chapter two on a spare piece of paper, and it has disappered to the mysterious depths of my room! AAAAAAAA! I know, it's stupid, but I'm trying the best I can to find it! Honestly!

So here's good news… If I can't find the chapter, we're re-writing it, and making it better, ok? And, to make it EVEN better, we started out oun lovely little series, called CSI Dallas, which I will be posting soon.

Sorry I can't find it!

-Kelly


	3. CRRSHHHH

Isn't this amazing! I FOUND THE CHAPTER! squee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly, including greg.

Finally they pulled up to the voiceinthebox thing, and Catherine read off the long list of orders from the lab. A few seconds later after Catherine, there was a silence on the line. "Uh, hello?" she said, leaning forward. "Crrrshhh…here…" said the voice. Catherine looked over at Warrick with one eyebrow raised. "Did you get all that?" she asked, leaning back out the window. "Yes… Crrrshhhhch….repeat the or-chrrsssh-r?"

Catherine furrowed her brows. "Yes please." She said, hoping that he meant 'do you want me to repeat the order.'

"Four number 5's, eight CRRRRSSSHHH 2's…nine CRRRSSHHH, an' CRSSHHH CRSSSHH…"

By now everyone in the car, including Grissom was thoroughly lost. "Just say yes." Said Greg, not caring how screwed up Hodges order was. Catherine doubted Greg's words, but the order couldn't be TOO messed up, right?

"Yea, that's right." Catherine said, hoping she wouldn't regret it. "Then CRRRSSHHH 27.46 CRRRSH window." The voice said.

Catherine put the car into drive, and called into the back row, "Cough up everyone…I don't have enough to cover it."

Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out small amounts of green dough.

Back at the lab, Catherine and Greg handed back orders. A few voices in the crowd exclaimed, "Hey! I didn't order this mess!" After everything was passed out it seemed that no one had except Hodges had gotten their orders correct. Upon hearing this, "WHAAAAAAT! I messed up your order on purpose and you still get what you want. What the heck?" Suddenly the room got very quiet. "Ummmm, I'll go fix the orders.", he said and ran back to the parking garage. Suddenly Sara had an idea. "Here everyone who got their order wrong give the thing to me", she yelled as she collected the wrong orders. After she received the last burger she hurried as fast as she could and caught Greg before he could pull out of the lot.

"Hold up Greg! You gave me a good idea!" "What steal a car and go to Montana?" "Close", she replied. "I think Sofia anted her order changed" Greg smiled evily at her. "I hope you realize they don't sell poison at McDonald's"

"Yeah well that's my problem." said Sara. "Let's go I think if I hold onto these burgers any longer I'll be smelling like them forever" "You got it babe", said Greg as he flashed a smile and drove toward the McDonald's.


	4. Rabid Monkeys

A/N- Yay! It's ch. 4! Go me!

-----

Once they pulled back up to McDonalds, Greg repeated the order slowly. "Seven cokes and…" he leaned over to Sara and asked, "What did Sofia want?" and then gave a little wink.

"She wanted a triple cheese burger with everything. Extra mustard." Sara said, grinning. Greg repeated what Sara had said, and pulled up to the second window.

They disposed of the old burgers and took the new burgers back to the lab.

When they reached the front of the lab, Sara handed her bag of food to Greg. "Here, I need to make a little detour." Sara said, and she reached into the back and pulled out Sofia's mondo burger and headed off in the other direction.

"I don't think so…" Greg said, grabbing Sara's arm.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side for this!"

"I mean, I just don't think that Doc. Robins would be too happy to have Sofia on his autopsy table, or Grissom have to investigate her murder with you as the main suspect."

Sara paused, thinking, before she sighed and said, "Good point. But I still want to mess up her order."

Greg pondered this for a moment before declaring, "There's some old mayonnaise in the break room.

Sara laughed. "Mayonnaise? Why is their mayonnaise in the break room?"

"No idea, probably some left over Grissom experiment." Greg said, trying to find an answer.

"Hmmm, good think Sofia likes Mayonnaise…." Sara said, before hurrying off to the break room.

Unfortunately for them, mostly Sara, the break room was full of people.

"Finally!" a couple people yelled. As they grabbed at the bags.

Sara backed up, and slyly pulled out Sofia's burger, which was conveniently on top.

She thrust the bag into Greg's chest and whispered "Run like the wind!" and winked at him. He paused, and then winked back, understanding what she meant.

He sprinted out of the break room and down the hallway as a mob of people chased after him, a few yelling curse words.

Greg let out an Indian yell that caused a few lab techs who were actually working to poke their heads out of their little cubicles to see what the hack was going on.

As Greg Screeched around the corner he crashed into Ecklie, causing the food bags to fly into the air.

Warrick dived out from the mob and caught the bags in his arms, and as he was about to hit the ground he caught one lone fry between his teeth.

Catherine walked over to Warrick, said "Nice catch." And leaned closer to his mouth to bite the fry.

-

While Warrick and Catherine were busy making out like rabid monkeys, Greg snatched up the bags back and dashed off in the opposite direction.

The few people, who weren't watching Catherine and Warrick rolling on the floor eating each others face, gave a cry of rage and chased after Greg.

--------

**Thanks to **WanderingTeen **for the** **expression 'making out like rabid monkeys'. It seemed quite appropriate. **

**Please Review!**


	5. the laugh

**It's a bird, it's a plane, it's…. **

**AND UPDATE!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sara waited until the break room had cleared out completely before yanking open the fridge, which smelled like something had crawled in there and died.

She moved the severed head to the side, and then let out a triumphant whoop as she located the mayonnaise that was months, or quite possibly years expired.

She grabbed a knife, and wished for a moment that she could have five minutes alone with Sofia with it, but then realized it was plastic…Sara wrenched open the cap with more force than necessary and then smiled. Not because her plan was going to work, oh no, but because the horrid mayo smelled so much like spit.

Sara dug the knife in the jar with a vengeance, and began to slather it on the burger.

Meanwhile, Greg was wondering just how long Sara was going to take, because running with two bags of food is no easy feat.

He jumped over the cleaning lady's cart like a hurdle, but he didn't clear it all the way.

For the second time, he crashed.

The lab techs and other people who had joined the stampede swarmed, and went in for the kill…or food, either way…and as quickly as they came, they left, and leaving poor bruised Greg, fuming over why the lady just HAD to leave her cart there.

He moseyed over to the break room, and saw that the still making out Warrick and Catherine were growing an even larger crowd. He heard someone take a bet to see how long they'd last before they pass out from lack of oxygen.

The break room was still empty of people, except for Sara, who was laughing darkly and muttering to herself.

All she needed was a cauldron and a cape, Greg thought absently.

"How's it coming?" He asked, sliding across the table, knocking over a random coffee mug.

"Evilly." She said, and they both tossed their heads back and cackled like witches.

Even if Greg was a little confused as to why he sounded like a witch.

**-----------------**

**Not nearly as good, I know loves…but I don't have my inspiration, Becca with me, and I felt like writing a new chapter for this…**


End file.
